yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dame Dedtime
is a Boss Yo-kai presumably of the Wicked tribe. She is the main antagonist of the Yo-kai Watch 2 video game and the first movie. Biology Dedtime resembles a large, elderly woman with greyish, wrinkled skin with black-shaded facial features, greyish-blue long nails and violet hair styled in a courtesan-like fashion, complimented by a golden hairpiece with two scarlet threads which end in golden tassels. Her attire gives her a regal apperance: she wears an orange noblewoman suit with a layer of lighter-shaded orange cloth under that and another dark-green layer underneath it, fastened by an orange obi. She also wears a black haori lined in gold and carries a violet cane resembling an hourglass with a lime-green handle. After becoming , her body becomes serpentine-like and coiled, fuscia in color. She gains four arms garbed in a black jacket. Her face becomes more beast-like with her eyes becoming pure red and circled by blue lines, and her head gains a set of eight hairpins below her hairpiece, with her hair becoming fucsia-colored and ending in the sides with two spiked wing-like braids. In the movie, there is another form, , who is composed by tiny Dame Demonas, and the overall shape of her body resembles a serpentine creature. In Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters, after becoming , her hair takes a light lily-like color, her face loses the black shades and has a more gentle expression. was once a living human in the past, and one day was accused of a crime she did not commit. She was arrested and left to die in jail for the rest of her life. Coming back as the Yo-kai she now is, Dedtime plots her revenge by taking the time of other humans and destroying them. Dedtime is shown to hold a deep grudge for humans due to the long time she spent in prison when she was alive; in her own words, since she was robbed of her precious time, she will do the same with the time of everyone else. Dedtime does not seem to understand the bonds between humans and Yo-kai, which lead to her desire of preventing the creation of the Yo-kai Watch 60 years ago and is further evidenced by her creation of the Wicked tribe Yo-kai in order to sever the bonds between humans and Yo-kai and between themselves by sparking the war between the Fleshy Souls and Bony Spirits armies and infecting the humans during the 60-year lapse. Her negative qualities are further enhanced when she becomes Dame Demona by robbing humans of their positive feelings. In Psychic Specters, she eventually has a change of heart - which is made more noticeable by her conversion into Kireina Ubaune (きれいなウバウネ) upon realizing her hairpiece was deeply treasured by the people she once loved as a human. She also has a tendency of saying "dun dun dun!!" (Dai-yon in Japanese, which while not having a particular meaning, it sounds like the English word "die," so it's probably translated as words like "Die!", "Death!", etc (たっヨン). has the power to create Wicked Yo-kai by farting, which tends to disturb opponents. She can also destroy weaker Wicked Yo-kai and hurt the ears of her enemies with her loud shouting, which is similar to a sonic blast, but still audible enough to human ears. When she gets mad enough, she transforms into her final form. In the movie however, this final form is tiny, but she also multiplies herself to be able to form a giant monster. She can also blast red energies from her cane and can heal herself using the Giant Clock. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series was mentioned twice by Kin and Gin in Jibanyan's Secret of the anime, once when asking into themselves why The Leader would be interested in Nathan; and next when deliberating what to report to her upon failing to sway Jibanyan from Nate. She serves as the main antagonist in the first movie. Dedtime is shadowed when talking with Kin, Gin and Bronzlow about the arrival of Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan. She later appears in front of the heroes and kidnaps Jibanyan and has her minions harming Hovernyan in front of Nathaniel. After Nate and Nathaniel summon their Yo-kai friends with their restored watches and defeat Kin, Gin, Bronzlow and the Wicked with their help, Dedtime becomes angry, making Nate order Tattletell to find the reason for her actions. After explaining her backstory and how she became a Yo-kai under Tattletell's influence, she absorbs her fallen minions and becomes Kyodai Ubaune. In her new form, she proves to be more than a match for all the Yo-kai friends, but eventually meets her downfall when Darknyan and Buchinyan-formed from the Yo-kai energy given to Hovernyan and Jibanyan with Whisper tagging along-join forces and send her flying. In the movie, it was shown that when Dedtime was alive as a human, she was accused of and imprisoned for a crime that she didn't do and was left to rot away in jail for the rest of her life. Shin'uchi further elaborates into this by showing her in the Sengoku period and her framing involving a comb-like hairpiece she used to wear. Yo-kai Watch 2 Mirroring her appearance in the first movie, Dedtime serves as the mastermind between the events of the game. She appears in her lair before Kin and Gin after the pair are defeated by Nate/Katie; she's refereed to as "Motojime-sama". After the war between the Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls armies is ended, She appears before the player. Later, when Unfairy is defeated, she banishes said Wicked Executive in front of the others as a warning for them. Dedtime later sends Nate/Katie, Whisper and Jibanyan back into the present in order to prevent them from stopping her plans. After the player defeats the Wicked executives and ventures into her lair, they engage Dedtime in a first battle, which is interrupted after she rewinds time and recovers herself. Soon after Kin and Gin's defeat against Nathaniel/Kenny and his friends, the latter's grandchild engages and defeats Dedtime in a second battle. However, she reappears outside town and absorbs the humans' energy, becoming Dame Demona. If she is defeated, she will be sent flying. It was revealed in Psychic Specters that, Dedtime was imprisoned in the lowest level of Infinite Inferno for 60 years. As part of Directator's latest film project, Nate/Katie confronts her and the movie director decides to start the project. Dedtime tells her backstory and then entrusts the player with their hairpiece. The player travels to the Sengoku Period and meets a woman who suspiciously feels like Dedtime. Upon returning, Robonyan shows Dedtime the filming and reveals her hairpin was treasured. Dedtime breaks into crying and becomes Kireina Ubaune as a symbol of her redemption. She decides to stay in the Infinite Inferno and tells the player the Wicked Yo-Kai can now be befriended. Relationships Kin, Gin and Bronzlow Out of all of Dedtime's subordinates, she trusts Kin, Gin and Bronzlow enough to have them erase Nate/Katie's memories of the Yo-Kai Watch. Kin and Gin, in particular, refer to Dedtime as The Leader (Motojime-Sama) and report to her directly. In Shin'uchi, even when Dedtime is defeated, the siblings try a last-ditch attempt to prevent her reform, without success. In the movie, they prevent Nathaniel Adams from harming Dedtime by using their giant clock to rewind time. After the trio is defeated in the movie, Dedtime shows some concern for and absorbs them in order to become Kyodai Ubaune. Wicked Tribe Yo-kai Dedtime is the mastermind behind the creation of the Wicked, which she commands to infect the Classic Yo-kai and sometimes people in order to feed from their absorbed feelings. The Wicked Executives are the second-to last line of defense for her and are tasked by guarding the evil machines used for infecting Old Springdale. However, Dedtime herself has little tolerance for failure coming from them, as seen when she banished Unfairy when he failed to deter Nate/Katie from releasing Arachnus and Toadal Dude. However in Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, her relationship with the five Wicked Executives seems to have improved, as she (as Kierina Ubaune) allowed them to work at her new Sukiyaki restaurant at New Youma City. Nathan Adams/Katie Forester Out of Dedtime's enemies, she holds Nate/Katie in anger from foiling her plans at the end of Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls. In Shin'uchi Whisper even states, by reading the Ukiukipedia, that "She was defeated by Nate/Katie", further infuriating her. However, she entrusts the player with her hairpiece and requests going to the Sengoku Period to give them to her beloved, as -it should be noted-, part of Directator's newest film project involving her. After this, and by watching the filmings, she realizes her beloved still treasured the hairpiece she used to wear as a human, bursting into tears. Upon her conversion into Kireina Ubaune, she lets go of her feud with the player and allows him/her to befriend the Wicked Yo-kai. Nathaniel Adams/Kenny Forester Strategy Dame Dedtime can be pretty simple. Just watch out for her Level Steal skill. When she uses this, a level is stolen from one of your Yo-kai and a Wicked Yo-kai is summoned at that level. One way around this is to bring a low level Yo-kai in your back row and switch to that row at the beginning of the battle. Dame Demona, however, is an annoyance. She has two dragons,one for strength(STR)and one for magic(SPR).Target the head first,and get Dame Demona down to half health. Once at half health, target the dragons.This should cripple her. Once both dragons are down, hit her hard and fast as they recover. One thing to know is when the dragons are out, she'll hassle you with attacks, Inspirits, and even takes away Purify and Items. And if you think Soultimates work,think again! She can steal your Soul Meter and even the Soultimate itself. If she does steal the Soultimate, chances are she will use hers. Switch to your back row and pray one of them tanks it out (you may need them for later). Unities are the best option,but she can steal them as well,so play it cautious. Etymology Her Japanese name is a pun on "時を奪うね," which means "to take away/steal time", referencing her goal to take time away from others. Her English name of Dedtime is a play on "bedtime", and is also a corruption of "dead time". Her French name comes from "lady" and "perpétuel" (perpetual) Her German name of Fergällt comes from "vergällen" (to spoil, to sour) Her Portuguese name comes from "Bitterness" Trivia *She is voiced by Ainosuke Kataoka IV in the Japanese versions of the the second game and the first Yo-kai Watch movie. *She has a Brooklyn accent in the English dub. *Her design is apparently based on the Tree Demon, main antagonist of the 1987 film, A Chinese Ghost Story In Other Languages *Italian: Decadama *Spanish (Spain): Lady Desdicha *Spanish (Latin America): Dama Muerte *French : Lady Perpétua *German: Frau Fergällt *Portuguese(Brazil):Amargurada *English: Dame Demona *Spanish: Lady Démona *Italian: Letaldama See also * Dame Dredful Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Wicked Tribe